srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Conduct
The first rule to remember is what's generally known as consensual RP. This means, in essence, that you don't get to dictate the actions of other people's characters without their say-so. While the combat code may dictate one's defeat, those cockpit shots are not neccessarily going to lead to pilot kills. We encourage you to talk with other players, so that they'll know if you are trying to do something specific or dramatic; we also encourage you to allow others' ideas or suggest improvements if they come to you with particularly nifty things. Secondly, in-character actions will have in-character consequences. Consensual RP is in effect for day to day interactions, but if your character persistently defies her commanding officer, don't expect promotion or favors. Think of this as an opportunity; dramatic risk loses its force if, sometimes, it does not go wrong. A static world can be a boring one. (And, of course, positive IC actions will have positive IC consequences.) Thirdly, try to keep IC and OOC disputes separate. Characters will be at each other's throats, but that doesn't mean players have to do the same - indeed, vicious antagonism may need somewhat more OOC discussion than the average (but we love it anyway). Rivalries and war are key parts of our RP here, but OOCly, your rival or arch-enemy can be your best friend. Fourthly, "twinking". This is a somewhat subtle problem and can best be defined as playing the MUSH as if it were a conventional video game, where the goal is to win. (This is on an OOC basis, as opposed to ICly, where you may reasonably attempt to win.) Our systems are meant to encourage dramatic narrative, in its many forms; don't abuse them, or over-use any unusual abilities your characters have. Similarly, don't be afraid TO use them. Fifthly, "no-selling". This is writing a pose as if something that someone else has done has not happened, simply negated - cancelled out, rather than dealt with or OOCly acknowledged but ICly neglected. Some characters, after all, may boldly accept the challenge of facing a hundred machines with a half-wrecked Gespenst. Mistakes and accidents happen, or course, but make sure to rectify them when they do. Just make sure you act in character, and acknowledge people, don't just pretend what they did didn't happen. Sixthly, griping. (As opposed to +griping.) Airing problems is healthy and good, but it's best done to the other person, perhaps with a trusted friend or with a mediating administrator, if it's a personal problem. We can't control what you say in private, nor do we want to; however, please keep non-constructive grousing to either designated channels or yourself, especially as it can poison the atmosphere or antagonize people who were completely divorced from the situation but logged into a screaming argument. If a situation cannot be resolved normally, there is the +gripe command, but it is not something to be used lightly. Only use +gripe if there is a serious issue. Finally, English. Many players are not native English speakers or may have a disability such as dyslexia, and often poses are written with some haste. However, please try to keep typos, misspellings, and tortured grammar to a minimum for the sake of clarity, especially in poses. Perfection isn't expected, but give it your hard work and effort! On this MUSH we have a three strikes policy. In most of these cases, a three-strikes rule applies. If a player disrupts RP by breaking any of these rules, he or she will be warned by the admin. If the behavior continues, another warning will be issued. If the player is still behaving in a disruptive manner, he or she will be fired from the MUSH. The only exceptions to this rule are players who engage in Tinysex. You will be fired from the MUSH after a single confirmed incident. See 'news tinysex' for more information. Back to: News Index Category: News Files